1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, information service center, transmitting system, and a transmitting method, in which a data is served from the information service center to the terminal apparatus where it is stored once and a useless or unnecessary data is deleted from the data stored in the terminal apparatus, an equivalent exchange rate or reimbursement rate is calculated for the deleted useless data, and when a new data is next purchased by the terminal apparatus from the information service center, the served next data is priced through calculation by discounting for the deleted useless data or charging nothing for the next served data based on the equivalent exchange rate.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the so-called Karaoke playing systems are very popular in which a user sings to the accompaniment of a favorite Karaoke music (background music)selected by him or her and reproduced by a Karaoke player. The Karaoke player is normally adapted such that a background music (Karaoke music) reproduced by the Karaoke player and a song sung by a user to the accompaniment of his selected background music and supplied to the player are mixed and provided as an output of the player. The currently available typical Karaoke systems include a stand-alone type system, prevailing extremely widely, in which an audio signal as a background music and a video signal providing a background scene suiting the music are reproduced and given from a recording medium such as optical disc or the like, and a communication Karaoke system in which a MIDI (musical instrument digital interface) data as background music transmitted from a server at an information service center, received and stored by a terminal apparatus, and a MIDI data for a selected background music is reproduced at the terminal apparatus.
Of the above Karaoke systems, the communication Karaoke system employed in the Karaoke stores is such that a contact is concluded between each Karaoke shop as user or subscriber of a Karaoke data serving system provided by a host station as information service center to distribute or serve to the Karaoke shop a Karaoke data requested by the Karaoke shop for service or over a public telephone line or similar at each such a request.
The aforementioned public telephone lines may include those using ISDN (integrated services digital network or modem and those using a communications satellite.
In the communication Karaoke system, when a new music, for example, is released, the host station has to prepare a Karaoke data composed of a MIDI data for the released new music for supply over the public telephone line to each Karaoke shop. The currently available communication Karaoke system can serve a Karaoke data of a newly released music very soon after the release to a high satisfaction of the users or subscribers of the Karaoke system.
In the above-mentioned prevailing stand-alone type Karaoke system, however, a service of a background music (Karaoke music) is completed when the music is supplied to a user having requested it, and cannot be moved in the time and space domains. Also, in a Karaoke system such as Internet Karaoke system using a transmitting system, when a user or subscriber of the system having downloaded a background or Karaoke music data from the Internet Karaoke system does not want to enjoy it any more, he or she cannot return the downloaded music data to the information service center.
In the above-mentioned conventional music service system, when the user does not want to enjoy such a downloaded music data which has become a hackneyed one to him, the music data will be just a rubbish to him but he can only erase it. In such a case, he will think that the money he paid for the music data is not small to him.
In the second-hand music record disc market, the used record discs are sold and bought. This market system cannot have successfully been applied to the music data service system based on the above-mentioned communications means. There have been many difficulties for this application. More particularly, the conventional music data service system incurs a troublesome allotment of a service fee since it is not free from the problem of copyright, and a problem of security is involved in the money transfer over the data transfer system.